


Dinner is Served

by Dokuhan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Itadakimasu.
Relationships: Akuno Hideo/Kimura Ryuu
Kudos: 2





	Dinner is Served

Ryu appreciates the days when they can take their time; the pockets where they don’t have work for a couple of days in a row and don’t have to worry about the consequences of their actions. It gives them a chance to let loose and just be themselves rather than public figures with some modicum of decency. He’s grateful for those mutual free moments in his schedule.

He’s also grateful he gets to have Hideo splayed out underneath him, one hand gripping the pillow under his head and the other scrabbling for purchase on Ryu’s shoulder. Ryu had come to Hideo’s family home based on the promise that no one else would be around until later that evening, and the two of them wanted to take advantage of that. As rare as it was to have days off, it was even rarer that they could stay in as opposed to going to a love hotel.

Hideo is nothing short of a wreck, jaw hanging open and skin stained pink from his cheeks down to his neck and chest. Ever the victim of Ryu’s overenthusiasm, his skin is littered with hickeys and bite marks and his nipples dark from the half-hour of abuse Ryu put them through his mouth. His legs are wrapped around Ryu’s waist and the muscles in his stomach, already dirty with dried cum from his first orgasm, twitching with each gasp and keen. It’s enticing, as lame as that sounds, like he was made to just take Ryu’s cock.

He thrusts in harder, leaning down to bite down on Hideo’s shoulder again. “Hideo-san…Hideo-san…” he moans, rocking harder. “You feel so good.”

“Ryu…Ryu more, please.” Hideo reaches for the back of Ryu’s head, pulling him into a hard kiss. He nibbles at Ryu’s lower lip and tries to push down his hips for more contact. “I m-missed this. Missed you. _Inside_.” Almost as if he’s trying to emphasize that point, Hideo grinds down more and _tightens_ around Ryu’s cock with another keen.

“You’re gonna kill me, I mean it.” He wraps his hand around Hideo’s cock, running his thumb along the leaking slit but not stroking the entire length. “I’m close. Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, I wa—” Hideo interrupts himself with a series of moans, closing his eyes. His chest heaves as he manages to struggle out, “I want it inside.”

“I didn’t wear a condom...”

“I don’t care. I want your cum.” He opens his eyes, reaching down to pull Ryu’s hand away and intertwine their fingers. He kisses the back of Ryu’s hand, but doesn’t look at him directly. “I-I want all of you…especially that.”

Just that admission is enough to send shockwaves through Ryu’s heart. He slams his mouth against Hideo’s, thrusting in with renewed force before finally stilling and spilling inside. Around his cock, he can feel Hideo tightening with his own orgasm. He pulls away, panting hard against Hideo’s mouth as he grinds his hips against Hideo’s ass, determined to fill him up as much as possible.

Without pulling out, he flops halfway on top of Hideo. He presses soft kisses to Hideo’s shoulder, trying to soothe the fresh bite marks there. It takes a minute for the world to stop spinning, but when it does, he feels almost completely satiated. It had been a while since the last time they had sex, but even longer since the last time they had done something so dirty.

“Don’t pull out yet…” Hideo whispers, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“I won’t…” He runs his fingers through the mess on Hideo’s stomach. He brings his hand up, pressing them against Hideo’s lips and moaning as Hideo takes them in. He presses down on Hideo’s tongue, letting him suck them off. “It’s gonna be a real mess to clean up, though. We didn’t even put a towel down or something.”

Hideo hums around his fingers, finally releasing them when they’re clean. He shrugs. “I know. I wasn’t really thinking about that, though…”

“Well, yeah. Obviously. Not that I mind.” It had only taken a few times for Ryu to realize that Hideo had a one-track mind when it came to being intimate with each other. While he could maintain a decent front in public, once they were alone it was no-holds-barred. But he was beginning to realize he could be the same way. It was okay to be self-indulgent occasionally.

Speaking of self-indulgent…

Ryu scoots fully on top of Hideo, kissing underneath his jaw. He rocks his hips forward again, and then a second time when Hideo sighs. There’s a gross squelch between them, but it just sends chills down Ryu’s spine. “Hey, Hideo-san…could I try something out? It would probably help with the mess.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m gonna pull out, but then I want you to turn over on your hands and knees.” He clears his throat, feeling his face go warm. “I, uh, I want to…eat you out. Is that okay?”

Hideo stares at him, before going bright red. “I’ve never…nobody’s ever…”

“It’ll be a first for both of us then?” He leans back, running his hands along the insides of Hideo’s thighs. “I want to make you feel so good, Hideo-san.”

After a few seconds of thought, Hideo nods and spreads his legs just enough for Ryu to pull out of him. He flips himself over, kneeling with his ass in the air and wraps his arms around his pillow.

Ryu gently cups both sides of Hideo’s ass, carefully spreading him open. His hole is a little red and puffy from the force of Ryu’s cock driving into it. When Ryu traces his thumb along the stretched-out rim, it’s slick with lube and semen. “Oh, wow…” he muses, dipping in the tip of his thumb shallowly.

“It’s gross, isn’t it?”

“No way,” he says firmly. It’s quite the opposite in fact, as he replays images of how eager Hideo had been for him just a few minutes before. He wishes he had thought of doing this sooner. Maybe if this first time goes well, he can make it a regular thing.

He places soft kisses along the base of Hideo’s spine, swiping his thumb one last time before pulling it away. Slowly he lowers his head, placing another kiss at the soft spot behind Hideo’s balls before sticking his tongue out. He takes his time as he drags the flat of it up, across the seam, and back to where he started.

Below him Hideo gasps, shoulders curling forward. “Ryu…”

Ryu shushes him, bringing the tip of his tongue to circle around Hideo’s hole. It’s a little unpleasant at first, when he just gets a mouthful of lube. But when he places a delicate, suckling kiss he recognizes the salty taste of his own release. He moans against it, poking his tongue out to lap at it.

Another noise falls from Hideo’s lips, and he cants his hips back.

He swallows the mixture of cum and lube in his mouth. “You like that, Hideo-san?” Ryu asks, smirking against one of his spread cheeks.

Hideo groans and nods his head. “God, yes…” His voice is strained as he says it. It sends shockwaves straight to Ryu’s cock.

“Good, because I’m not going to stop until you’re cleaned up.” He leans back in, using two of his fingers to spread open Hideo. His tongue pushes inside, as he continues to lick and suck. It should be disgusting, in more ways than one. The only thing he can focus on is just how responsive Hideo is to the attention. There weren’t a lot of things Ryu could do to surprise him; Hideo had more experience than Ryu cared to think about.

But _this_? This was all Ryu’s, and no one else was going to see this side of Hideo.

He pulls away, swallowing the last drop. His chest heaves and his head skips a beat when he looks down at Hideo – trembling against the mattress while his hole clenches around nothing. Between Ryu’s legs, his cock is once again standing at full attention. He wraps a hand around it, moaning at the touch. It won’t take that long, he muses. He might be young, but he’s not a superhuman.

“Hideo-san,” he manages, “I’m going to put it back in.”

Hideo’s head shoots up, but he doesn’t turn around. “W-wait—”

Ryu doesn’t hear what he has to say though, as he pushes his cock back into Hideo. It’s still tight and wet from his spit, and pulls him in greedily. He grabs onto both of Hideo’s hips, dragging out slowly until just the head is inside before thrusting in again. He finds a steady rhythm and keeps going, driven by the cacophony of noises coming from Hideo.

As he expected, it doesn’t take more than a couple of minutes before he orgasms again. He regrets it a little, realizing that he’s made a whole new mess even though he just cleaned up the first one. “I’m sorry, Hideo-san,” he apologizes, guiding himself out. “I made you dirty again. Do you want to go take a shower?”

Surprisingly, Hideo doesn’t answer. In fact, he doesn’t move much at all – aside from his shaking shoulders and burying his face in the pillow.

“Hideo-san?” he tries again, reaching over to gently flip him over.

Hideo’s eyes are wet with tears, shining an even more brilliant, glassier blue than usual as they trail down his cheeks. His cheeks are red and his voice cracks when he tries to answer, “T-too mu-much…R-R…it…” he chokes out a sob and reaches for him.

He quickly scoops him up, resting them on their sides as he strokes down Hideo’s arms. “Ah, Hideo-san, I’m so sorry. I overdid it.” He wants to press soothing kisses all over Hideo’s face and lips, but considers that it probably wouldn’t be the best idea after a rim job. Instead, he just holds Hideo close, letting him cry out the overstimulation.

When Hideo’s sobs slowly turn to sniffles, Ryu tries to pull away. He’s met with some resistance when Hideo whimpers and tries to hold him in place.

“Hideo-san,” he tries, guiding his hands away. “I have to rinse my mouth out. I’ll come right back, okay?”

Hideo shakes his head, head pressed into Ryu’s chest.

“Do you want to come with me? We should clean you up anyway.”

That seems to work, as Hideo manages to sit up – spreading his legs so Ryu can do a precursory cleanup with a handful of tissues from the nightstand. He makes his way onto shaky legs with Ryu’s help, scooping up his underwear from the floor before leaning back into their shared half-embrace.

They don’t have time to take a bath, but they do shower and wash up as best as they can. The warm water seems to snap Hideo out of his daze, and he only looks slightly embarrassed when he hides his face in his hands.

“I didn’t…hate it,” he explains later when they’re shoving his dirty sheets into the washing machine. “It was just unexpected.”

“I should have asked first, I’m so sorry.” Ryu presses his forehead on Hideo’s shoulder.

Hideo hums, “Yeah you should have. But, I wouldn’t be against, um, feeling like _that_ again.”

“Really?”

“It felt kind of nice. Like I didn’t have to think of anything.” He clears his throat, “Maybe when we have a couple of days to ourselves and don’t have to worry about my parents coming home, though.”

Ryu grins, placing a kiss to Hideo’s cheek. “I can’t wait to try more new things with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *poses* 
> 
> I'm back, baby. I've been working on a big project since September, but I finally finished it so in between my Cherry Magic stuff, I'm gonna get back to my usual SideM crimes (including working on Upgrade. Really. The next chapter is done but I'm working on a buffer). 
> 
> Anyway I wanted Ryu to eat Hideo out. Happy almost Birthday, Hideo. 
> 
> I made [Stickies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop) beta this.


End file.
